Konami Krazy Racers
is a Konami mascot kart racer video game published and developed by Konami for the Game Boy Advance handheld video game console and one of the games in the ''Wai Wai ("Krazy") series. Konami Krazy Racers makes use of a variety of characters and concepts from several of Konami's franchises, including Castlevania, Metal Gear and Gradius. It plays similarly to the Mario Kart series, with eight characters per circuit and offensive/defensive items placed at predetermined points in the tracks. Gameplay Konami Krazy Racers plays similarly to other kart racing games. Each race begins at the starting line, where eight racers are lined up in certain positions. Each of the seven computer controlled characters are placed in the closest seven positions to the starting line and the player character always starts a circuit in eighth place. This placement may change in the next race of the circuit depending on how well the racers do. If the player places first, he or she will be in the first position, as the placement in the following races is based on how the racers did in the previous race. The race is seen from behind the player and uses Mode 7 effects to simulate a three dimensional environment. A timer will count down to indicate the beginning of the race, and the player must hold down a button to accelerate at the beginning. The player can pick up coins off of the track which may be spent on items in a shop, and depending on the character the player controls, he or she may try to cause other players to spin-out. The player may use other buttons to do such actions as jump and brake, which aids in maneuverability. Placed throughout the races are red and blue bells. Red bells contain any variety of items, while blue bells contain a speed-boosting item. Characters Konami Krazy Racers features a total of 12 characters, each with unique features, including weight, speed and acceleration. *'Bear Tank': A character from Rakugakids. *'Dracula': The most significant antagonist of the Castlevania series. *'Ebisumaru': A protagonist from the Ganbare Goemon series. *'Goemon': The main protagonist of the Ganbare Goemon series. *'Gray Fox': A supporting character from Metal Gear Solid. *'The King': A character from the pop'n music series. *'Moai': An enemy from the Gradius series. *'Nyami': A character from the pop'n music series. *'Pastel': A character from the TwinBee series. *'Power Pro-kun': A character from the MLB Power Pros series. *'Takosuke': A character from the Parodius series. *'Vic Viper': The main spaceship fighter from the Gradius series. Locations * Ganbare Dochu Sequel A sequel to this game, Krazy Kart Racing, was released for the iOS and Android mobile systems in 2009 and 2011 respectively. The gameplay premise and mechanics remain essentially the same, although this time using real time 3D graphics. The roster of playable characters remains similar to the previous game, with some additions of characters from newer Konami franchises. Gallery Goemon - 01.jpg|Goemon in the instruction booklet. Konami Krazy Racers - 02.png|Goemon's ending featuring Pastel. External links *GameFAQs Category:Cameo games Category:Wai Wai series